Y otra vez
by Lydia88
Summary: AU. Lyanna sobrevive a la Torre de la Alegría y se ve forzada a casarse con Robert. Años más tarde, Ned es nombrado Mano y va a Desembarco con Jon, Sansa, Arya y Bran, sin saber que Lyanna conspira en secreto para devolver el trono a los Targaryen, y que los niños Stark tienen su lugar en esa conspiración. Aunque so no significa que se vayan a dejar manipular tan fácilmente...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS:**

- He subido la edad de los niños protagonistas.

-Viserys y Dany se crían con Aegon en _La Doncella Tímida._

-Aunque éste fic no es especialmente romántico, habrá más de una pareja, como Arya/Aegon, Dany/Drogo o Sansa/Willas y más.

-Canción de Hielo y Fuego, con todos sus personajes, pertenecen a G. R. r. Martin, no a mí. Yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque sin pedirle permiso)

1.Tía** Lyanna.**

-Desembarco del Rey.

El barco que los llevaría a Desembarco del Rey zarpó el día en que Arya cumplía los quince años.

-Debes tomarlo como una buena señal.- le dijo Jon, apoyado contra la cubierta.- Tal vez sea una señal de los dioses.

-No quedan dioses antiguos en el sur.- masculló Arya- Talaron a todos los arcianos.

-No eres nada positiva. Tal vez los dioses antiguos no te quieran en Invernalia porque eres una amargada.

-A ti también te mandan al sur, así que a ti tampoco te quieren- le gruñó Arya.

-Quien no me quiere en Invernalia es lady Catelyn- suspiró Jon, y Arya guardó silencio, porque era cierto.

* * *

-Jon Arryn ha muerto-le había dicho su madre, allá en Invernalia, apenas medio mes antes-Vuestro tío Robert ha pedido a Ned que sea su Mano. Hemos decidido que vayáis Sansa, Bran y tú con él. Jon Nieve irá con vosotros, también-

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- se había quejado Arya, aunque solo por principios. La idea de vivir fuera de la vigilancia de su madre, con Jon, le parecía más que apetecible.

-Ya sabes que tu tía Lyanna no tiene hijos, que la Madre le negó esa posibilidad. Siempre quiso tener una niña. Ya pidió antes que fuerais allí como pupilos o damas, pero yo me negué. El viaje es demasiado largo y vosotras erais demasiado pequeñas para exponeros a la corte. –Explicó su madre.- Ahora en cambio es distinto. Sois mayores y Ned irá con vosotros. Sansa brillará en la corte y Bran puede empezar a sentar las bases de su sueño de ser miembro de la Guardia Real. Tú, en cambio…bueno, no me vas a negar que necesitas cierto refinamiento.

``Por supuesto, madre´´ pensó Arya con amargura, dejándose caer en la cama.

-Fuiste una niña fea, no te lo voy a negar.- continuó lady Catelyn-Tampoco ayudaba que siempre fueras por ahí despeinada y con el vestido roto. Ned me decía: mi hermana Lyanna era igual y acabó siendo una belleza, y reina además. Pero yo creía que Lyanna era Lyanna y tú eras tú y que eso no pasaría. Per creciste…y mírate. Serías una de las mujeres más bellas del reino si te molestases en peinarte y desfruncir el ceño. Tal vez en Desembarco del Rey puedan enseñarte a ser una dama, porque los Siete son testigos de que yo no puedo. Si fueses de otra manera los Siete Reinos hablarían de tu belleza.

-Si fuera de otra manera ya no sería yo- masculló Arya, desgraciadamente, lo suficientemente alto para que Catelyn la oyera.

Así que antes de darse cuenta, tenía el baúl lleno de vestidos nuevos y estaba rumbo a Desembarco para reunirse con una tía que no había visto jamás.

* * *

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo en la corte?- suspiró, con la barbilla sobre la barandilla del barco.

-¿Tú? ¿Y yo qué?- se quejó Jon- No creo que les gusten los bastardos en la corte.

Era agradable tener alguien con quien quejarse.

-Padre preguntó al tío Robert si podías ir con ellos y dijeron que sí- le recordó Arya.

-Preferiría haberme quedado en Invernalia.- masculló Jon.

-Mira el lado bueno. Tío Robert estuvo en la guerra con padre. Tal vez él sepa quién es tu madre.

-Es amigo de padre. No nos contará nada.

-No sabrás hasta que no lo pruebes. Y si no, en la corte habrá mucha gente que luchó junto a ellos. Talo vez ellos lo sepan

Lo único que sabían era la historia oficial. El príncipe Rhaegar raptó a Lyanna, prometida a Robert Baratheon. Su abuelo Rickard y su tío Benjen fueron a la corte, a exigir que la devolvieran. El rey Aerys, al que no llamaban ``el loco´´ sin razón, quemó a lord Rickard a fuego lento mientras ahorcaba a Brandon. No debió de parecerle suficiente a Aerys, porque exigió a Jon Arryn, señor del Nido de Aguilas y por aquel entonces guardián de Ned y Robert, que los entregara. Jon se negó, reunió a sus abanderados y estalló la guerra. Toda la dinastía Targaryen quedó extinta (o casi toda, porque los dos hijos pequeños de Aerys lograron huir) y Robert fue erigido nuevo rey, al parecer, en contra de su voluntad. Y cuando tía Lyanna fue rescatada de donde la tenían encerrada, una torre en Dorne, Robert se casó con ella, pese a estar, según rumores, mancillada. Había muchos rumores sobre aquello, aunque Arya no los conocía bien porque Ned habría hecho cortar la lengua de quien dijera semejantes cosas sobre su hermana en Invernalia. Rumores sobre cosas atroces, cosas tan horribles que dejaron a Lyanna sin la posibilidad de tener hijos.

Ned Stark volvió de aquella guerra con un hijo bastardo, apenas un par de meses menor que su hijo legítimo Robb.

Eso era todo lo que sabían Arya, Jon y el mundo entero. Ni un nombre, aunque fuera de pila, ni un lugar, ni tan siquiera una fecha exacta. El día del nombre de Jon quedó fijado en el día de su llegada a Invernalia.

-Sabremos la verdad en Desembarco, Jon- le aseguró Arya.- Si padre no nos la cuenta, la averiguaremos nosotros.

* * *

La propia reina los esperaba en el puerto. Mientras el barco se acercaba a ellos, al principio solo tres lejanas figuras rodeadas de lo que parecía una guardia y de una multitud. Sin embargo, cuando el barco se acercó lo suficiente como para distinguir sus rasgos, Arya dio un respingo. Su padre le había dicho que se parecía a su tía, pero ¿tanto?

La reina tenía el mismo cabello que Arya, largo y tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, la misma piel blanca como la leche, aquella que había creado la broma de que los Stark estaban hechos de leche y que se derretirían si bajaban más allá del Cuello, los mismos ojos grises, algo fríos, y el mismo rostro alargado de altos pómulos y nariz respingona. Había diferencias, por supuesto. Lyanna tenía treinta y pocos años y Arya quince, Lyanna era una reina y Arya no llegaba a dama. La reina no era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener arrugas pero tenía el rostro menos firme que Arya. En cambio Arya sería incapaz de llevar un vestido tan espléndido como el de ella sin estar todo el rato rascándose (el encaje pica) o tirándose del escote.

-Esos que están a su lado…- preguntó Bran-El que va de blanco, ¿es un miembro de la Guardia Real?

-Hace ya muchos años que no lo veo, pero juraría que es el lord comandante de la Guardia Real, Ser Barristan Selmy- dijo Ned.

-¿Y el otro?- preguntó Sansa.

-No lo sé. A él no lo conozco.

La reina escrutaba con la vista a la gente que se estaba en la baranda del barco, buscándolos con la vista. Cuando los localizó, su expresión se iluminó y empezó a saludarlos agitando el brazo en alto.

-¡Ned!- gritó, tan alto que la oyeron desde el barco.

-Ahora sí que se parece a ti, Arya.- rió Bran.

Lyanna corrió hacia ellos en cuanto bajaron del barco, ajena al corro de gente que la observaba, y se arrojó a los brazos de Ned.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Lyanna- respondió él en un tono que ninguno de sus hijos había escuchado nunca.

Cuando se separaron, Lyanna se giró hacia los niños.

-Estos son tus hijos, ¿verdad? –le sonrió.

-Éste es el segundo más pequeño, Bran- dijo Ned, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.-Tiene doce años.

-Su Maestad- respondió el niño, haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Y éste?- preguntó la reina, mirando a su lobo.-En tus cartas me contaste sobre los huargos que encontrasteis en el Bosque de los Lobos, Ned, pero son mucho más grandes de lo que creí.

-Se llama Verano, Su Majestad.

-Llámame tía.- respondió Lyanna.

-Ésta es Sansa- continuó Ned- Es mi hija mayor, tiene dieciocho años. Estaba muy emocionada ante la idea de venir aquí.

-Bienvenida, querida sobrina- dijo Lyanna- Eres muy hermosa, más incluso de lo que lo fue tu madre a tu edad. Una Tully de los pies a la cabeza.

-Su Majestad- Sansa realizó una reverencia perfecta y el rostro arrebolado.

-Encajarás a la perfección en la corte, seguro. ¿Cómo se llama tu lobo?

-Dama, Su Majestad.

-Tía. Llamadme tía, todos.

-Ésta es Arya. Tiene quince años.

Lyanna se quedó parada ante Arya, observándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vaya.- luego giró hacia el hombre blanco y de aspecto blando-Que sorpresa, ¿eh, Varys?

-Es idéntica a vos, Su Majestad. Es increíble.

La reina alargó la mano para pasar un dedo por su pómulo.

-Si se parece a ti por fuera aún lo es más por dentro.- añadió Ned.- Espera a conocerla.

-¿Y tu lobo, Arya?

-Es una loba, tía- dijo Arya- Y se llama Nymeria.

Lyanna volvió a intercambiar una mirada con Varys.

-Nymeria es mi reina favorita, lady Arya- sonrió Varys.

-Y éste es Jon Nieve.

Lyanna se acercó a él.

-No sabía que ibas a traerlo, Ned- dijo con voz baja.- Cuando lo vi pensé que sería Robb.

-El heredero de Invernalia pertenece a Invernalia. Catelyn…bueno, ella no parecía cómoda con la idea de que lo dejara en Invernalia.-Pedí permiso para traerlo y Robert me lo concedió. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Jon se esforzó por parecer estoico e inexpresivo, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-No, que va. Al contrario- sonrió la reina, pero era una sonrisa débil y temblorosa. – Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, Jon. Verdaderamente, eres un hijo de Invernalia. ¿Y tu lobo?

-Se llama Fantasma, Su Majestad-

-Tía Lyanna.- lo corrigió la reina- Tú también eres mi sangre, no lo olvides.- Inspiró hondo y se giró hacia el resto- Venga, si ya hemos acabado con las presentaciones, vayamos a la Fortaleza Roja. Hace mucho calor aquí. Os presento a Ser Barristan y a lord Varys. Lord Varys es un leal miembro del Consejo y Ser Barristan…bueno, él no necesita presentación alguna.

-Ser Barristan Selmy- dijo Sansa, y Arya y Jon rodaron los ojos a la vez a sabiendas de lo que venía- El lord comandante de la Guardia Real, consejero de nuestro buen rey Robert, como antes lo fuisteis de Aerys Targaryen. Ser Barristan el Bravo. Hasta en el Norte cantan sobre vuestras hazañas.

-Vaya, me siento halagado, mi señora.

-¿No podríamos dejar las galanterías para cuando estemos en la Fortaleza, a resguardo del sol y con un vaso de horchata helada en la mano?- preguntó Lyanna-Creo que me va a dar algo.

-Por supuesto, Su Majestad.- replicó Ser Barristan- En marcha, señores.- añadió dirigiéndose a la guardia de la reina.

* * *

-Podría haber sido peor- dijo Jon.- Yo me esperaba algo peor.

-Tía Lyanna es igual a Arya.- dijo Bran- No se parece demasiado a las reinas de las canciones.

-Estoy segura de que tía Lyanna es una reina excelente.-comentó Sansa- Al fin y al cabo, somos familia. No es necesario respetar la etiqueta con su sangre.

-¿Y el rey?- preguntó Arya por encima de su vaso de horchata-¿Qué te ha parecido el rey?

Sansa titubeó. Aquel señor gordo y barbudo que apestaba a vino no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba. La reina Lyanna, pese a su lengua suelta y su hosquedad tenía paso, porque era hermosa y altiva, pero el rey…Sansa había oído cuentos sobre la Rebelión, sobre el rey Robert. Alto, atlético y gallardo, el sueño de cualquier doncella… Ahora parecía haberse convertido en la pesadilla de cualquier mujer, doncella o no.

-Compadezco a la podre tía.- musitó Arya.

-No digas eso. Es reina. ¿Qué más puede pedir una, que hay por encima de ser reina?

-Un marido que no de ganas de vomitar, por ejemplo.

-No exageres, Arya.

-¿Has visto como miraba a Arya?- preguntó Bran. –Parecía que quería comérsela.

-No me gusta ni un pelo.- dijo Jon.- Estoy seguro de que podía mirarla bien bien sin acercarse tanto.

-Es natural, Jon- dijo Sansa.-Arya se parece tanto a tía Lyanna que es como verla joven de nuevo. Y en cuanto a ti- añadió, girándose hacia Arya- debes de tener en cuenta que vas a despertar curiosidad. Eres la viva imagen de la reina. Estoy segura de que todos querrán conocerte. Así que por favor, en serio, _por favor, _intenta comportarte. No es tan difícil. Solo tienes que evitar insultar a los demás, no pelearte con nadie y llevar un vestido apropiado.

-Y no te mataría sonreír un poco.- añadió Bran.

-Ni cepillarte el pelo.- completó Jon.

-Puedes hacer caso a Jon en cuestión de cabello- dijo Bran- él tiene el mejor de los Siete Reinos.

-Al menos yo me lo lavo, no como otros, que cuando los meten en el baño se van trepando por la fachada.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Sansa de rodar los ojos

-Basta ya, se supone que somos mayores, no niños.- suspiró Sansa- madre nos permitió venir a Desembarco del Rey sin septa porque desde lo del pacto del árbol no ha habido ninguna pelea, pero recuerda que padre dijo que si nos poníamos difíciles traerían a la septa Mordane.

Estaban todos en el salón de la Torre de la Mano, donde los habían instalado. Ned había sido convocado por los miembros del Consejo nada más llegar. Incluso había tenido que ir con ropa prestada, pues los carros del equipaje aún no habían llegado. A ellos los habían dejado en aquel salón, con horchata fría y pasteles de limón y hojaldre, para que no molestaran. Resultaba extraño estar allí los cuatro, sentados tranquilamente sin discutir ni arrojarse cosas los unos a los otros. Extraño e incómodo. Ned les había dicho que mientras se comportaran como adultos serían tratados como tales, así que las niñas irían sin septa, y Sansa se haría cargo de la casa, como correspondía a la hija mayor en ausencia de la madre. Lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni de cómo comportarse como adultos responsables por sí solos, sin nadie que les dijera lo que hacer como la septa en el caso de las chicas o Robb en el de los chicos, pero todos fingían.

Estaban en mitad de un silencio incómodo cuando irrumpieron en el salón su padre y Lyanna, y ninguno parecía contento. Los cuatro se pusieron de pie de inmediato, como correspondía ante la reina.

-Ned, por favor, se razonable.- decía Lyanna.

-_Yo_ soy razonable. Es _él_ quien no lo está siendo.

-Exageras, Ned. Solo es un torneo.

Los ojos de Sansa se iluminaron como si fueran de vidrio y tuvieran una velita detrás.

-¿Un torneo?- susurró, excitada.

-Síguele la corriente a Robert, Ned- dijo Lyanna- Solo quiere una excusa para emborracharse y meter ruido.

-Por lo que he visto, Robert no necesita ninguna excusa para hacer nada de eso. Quiere darse un banquete y vaciar las arcas del reino. Y hacerlo en mi nombre, por si fuera poco.

-Aerys dejó las arcas del reino llenas- dijo Lyanna- Podemos permitirnos derrochar un poco para agasajar a la nueva Mano.

-¿Agasajarme? _¿En serio?_

Sansa frunció el ceño. Era obvio que Ned no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. No sin un empujoncito, clara. Carraspeó suavemente.

-Disculpa mi interrupción, tía…- comenzó con su tono más educado-¿va a celebrarse un torneo?

-No lo sé.- respondió Lyanna mirando con gesto hosco a Ned- Tu padre dirá.

-Es un derroche innecesario, Sansa. No necesito que nadie me agasaje.

-Pero, padre, podrías ofender al tío Robert. Él solo quiere honrarte.

-Tiene razón, Ned.

-Y reconozco que a nosotros nos gustaría asistir a un torneo.- continuó Sansa.-Madre y tú nos trajisteis para que experimentásemos la vida cortesana, y nos refinásemos en las costumbres sureñas. Y sin duda los torneos son parte de esas costumbres.

-Eres buena, Sansa.- sonrió Lyanna, alzando solo un lado de la boca-¿Qué dices a eso, Ned?

-Yo quiero ver un torneo, padre- dijo Bran.- En Invernalia nunca celebramos torneos.

-Y hay muchas cosas en las que podrías participar a tu edad, Bran.- le informó Lyanna- ¿Qué tal la quintena? ¿O el tiro con arco? ¿O la sortija? Como ninguna de esas cosas exige luchar, podrías competir contra gente de más edad. ¿Y tú, Jon? ¿Te gusta justar?

-Nunca lo he hecho, tía- explicó-Pero creo que me gustaría probar suerte en el torneo cuerpo a cuerpo. A Robb y a mí se nos da bien la espada.

-Tus hijos también quieren, Ned. ¿Y tú, Arya? ¿Quieres que haya torneo?

-¿Me vais a dejar justar?- preguntó ella con voz irónica.

Sansa se giró hacia ella a toda velocidad, con el rostro congestionado y dispuesta a decirle cualquier cosa, pero a medio camino se giró, respiró hondo y dijo con voz tensa y amabilidad forzada:

-Las damas no justan, Arya. Ya lo sabes.

-¿Entonces por qué os importa mi opinión?

-Las damas son el corazón de un torneo. Tú eres una dama. Y es de buena educación preguntarles a las damas su opinión.

-Querrás decir que es de buena educación fingir que importa lo que opinen las damas.

-Arya- siseó Sansa entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-No estás cumpliendo tu parte del pacto.

-Tiene razón, Arya.- dijo Ned.- Hiciste una promesa.

Arya frunció el ceño y refunfuñó algo, pero finalmente inspiró hondo y se giró hacia Sansa.

-Lo siento, Sansa. No era mi intención ser desconsiderada.- ahora hablaba con el mismo tono tenso y forzado que Sansa.-Tía Lyanna, a mí también me encantaría asistir al torneo.

-¡Ja!- exclamó Lyanna, victoriosa- Ahí lo tienes, Ned. Tus pobres hijos, que se han pasado toda la vida encerrados entre piedras y comiendo bolas de nieve quieren ir a un maldito torneo; ¿acaso vas a negarles la oportunidad?

-Agradecería que no manipularas a mis hijos, Lya.- suspiró Ned.- Pero sí, supongo que habrá torneo.

-Bravo- dijo Lyanna- Así Robert estará calladito un rato. Tendrías que haberlo visto…``Lía, el idiota de tu hermano no quiere que celebre un torneo en su honor; ¿es que ya no me quiere?´´

-¿Robert dijo eso?-

-O algo parecido, no le presté atención…- se giró hacia las chicas- ¿Qué es eso del pacto, niños?

Jon y Bran apretaron los labios, intentando que no se3 les escapara la risa, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito.

-El pacto del árbol es un acuerdo al que llegaron las niñas hace medio año, después de que las dejara encadenadas a un árbol siete días- explicó Ned.

-¿Perdón?

-Tendrías que haberlas visto en Invernalia, Lya…Siempre se habían llevado mal, pero últimamente la cosa era insoportable. Sansa se burlaba de ella y Arya le pegaba. O Arya decía algo hiriente y Sansa se metía con ella y acababan a bofetones…era imposible. Así que las llevé al bosque de los dioses y las encadené al árbol corazón hasta que resolvieran sus diferencias. No creí que fueran a tardar siete días. Hacía que hubiera una guardia cerca, les llevaran comida y las soltaran tres veces al día para atender sus necesidades, pero prohibí a todos que le dirigieran la palabra, para que no tuvieran otro remedio que hablar una con la otra. Y funcionó.

-Llegaron a un acuerdo- dijo Jon- Arya no decía cosas hirientes sobre las damas que ofendieran a Sansa y Sansa no insultaba a Arya por ser torpe y poco femenina.

-¿Y funciona?- preguntó Lyanna.

-Casi siempre-masculló Arya.

-No pongas esa cara, querida. Estoy seguro de que éste va a ser un torneo memorable.- dijo Lyanna.

-Mientras que no sea como el último al que asistí- masculló Ned entre dientes.

* * *

-Río Royne, cerca de Volantis.

-Griff, ha llegado una carta para ti.- dijo Haldon, subiendo por la pasarela de _La Doncella Tímida._

Griff dejó las amarras con las que trabajaba y se giró hacia el Mediomaestre.

-Viene de Pentos, Griff.- le dijo tendiéndole la carta.

Griff frunció el ceño y tomó la carta. Illyrio Mopatis y Griff tenían una forma privada de comunicarse. Como resultaría curioso que un importante comerciante se carteara con un simple pescador, no solía enviar las cartas al servicio de postas, como todo el mundo, sino que enviaba las cartas a un amigo de confianza que vivía en Volantis y Griff las recogía allí. Sin embargo, Haldon había ido a la casa de postas común y corriente. ¿Qué tenía que contarle Illyrio que no podía esperar?

Abrió la carta y la leyó con el ceño fruncido. Mientras, los niños se acercaron a él, curiosos. Aunque en realidad ya no eran niños. Aegon tenía veintiún años y Dany dieciocho. Viserys, que debía de estar bajo cubierta, tenía veintiocho. Desde luego, ya no eran niños. Pero lo parecían. Aegon tenía una cara aniñada y llevaba solo unos pantalones anchos y un chaleco gastado. En el barco iba descalzo, y tenía los pies llenos de pequeñas cicatrices, fruto de tropezarse con anzuelos y astillas de madera. Daenerys era diminuta, de hombros estrechos y grandes ojos, y no aparentaba un día más de quince, ataviada con un vestido blanco y suelto y un collar de caracolas de nácar.

Por un momento se preguntó si no era demasiado cruel, al menos por la parte que le tocaba a Dany. Pero más cruel era tenerlos viviendo en un barco cochambroso cuando podían vivir en la Fortaleza Roja, el lugar que les correspondía. Vivir en un barco de pesca porque era demasiado peligroso tenerlos en un sitio fijo. Y eso que ni siquiera sabían que Aegon seguía vivo. Si el Usurpador lo descubriera…

-¿Hay alguna noticia interesante?- preguntó Dany.

-Sí.- dijo- Ponemos rumbo a Pentos, a la casa de Illyrio. Jon Arryn ha muerto, la nueva Mano es ahora Ned Stark, y acaba de llegar a Desembarco con dos hijos y dos hijas. Parece que ha llegado la hora de entrar en acción.

Dany y Aegon sonrieron. Llevaban deseando oír esas últimas palabras desde que él mismo les contó quienes eran. Y Viserys estaba aún más impaciente.

Jon Connigton inspiró hondo, se dirigió a las cocinas y prendió fuego a la carta.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Un Stark siempre hace lo correcto.**

-Desembarco del Rey

Arya detestó Desembarco del Rey tanto como a Sansa y a Bran les encantó. A Jon le causó indiferencia, o al menos, fingía indiferencia. A los pocos días de su llegada, Lyanna lo había visto entrenar en el patio y había insistido en que se convirtiera en caballero. Para eso tendría que rezar en el sept y ser ungido en la Fe de los Siete, cuando Jon seguía enteramente a los dioses del Norte, pero la idea de ser caballero lo atraía. Demasiado, para el gusto de Arya. Jon había fingido que necesitaba tiempo para decidirlo, pero Arya lo había oído murmurar por los rincones. Ser Jon decía, para probar como sonaba, creyendo que nadie lo oía. Luego siempre sonreía.

Lo peor de Desmbarco era el calor. Un calor que Arya empezó a combatir pasando tanto tiempo fuera como podía, recibiendo la brisa marina. A veces bajaba con Bran a la playa, escoltados por Jory, y recogían conchas de nácar, con los pies metidos en el agua. A veces venía Jon, y de vez en cuando, hasta Sansa, aunque ésta última estaba demasiado ocupada preparando ropajes nuevos para todos para que asistieran al torneo.

Ésta vez estaba sola. Jory estaba sentado en los escalones de piedra que daban a la playa, tallando algo en un trozo de madera arrastrado por la corriente. Arya recogía piedrecitas de colores, usando su falda de lino para sujetarlas.

-Arya- la llamó alguien en la distancia.

-Tía Lyanna- dijo Arya.

Lyanna se acercaba a ella, con el cabello oscuro al viento, mezclándose con las amplias mangas de su vestido azul. Detrás de ella, junto a Jory, se quedó Ser Barristan. A Arya le sorprendió no ver al eunuco. Casi siempre estaba con su tía.

-Te vi desde las almenas y decidí venir a hacerte compañía.- dijo su tía.- Si no te molesta, claro.

-¿Siempre hace tanta calor aquí?

-Te comprendo. No hay día en que no rece para que llegue el cuervo blanco que señala la llegada del otoño.

-Si eso significa que va a hacer menos calor pintaré yo misma un cuervo.

-Ojalá sirviera de algo- suspiró Lyanna, quitándose los escarpines para entrar en el agua.- A veces me siento culpable por desear que llegue el invierno. Cada vez que pienso en el Invierno no puedo evitar recordar a la Vieja Tata y sus horribles cuentos. ¿Sigue viva?

-Ella y Hodor.- respondió Arya.- ¿A vosotros también os contaba los cuentos sobre los Otros y la Larga Noche?

-Por supuesto. Seres de hielo que mataban a todo aquel que tuviera sangre caliente, sin compasión alguna. La Vieja Tata nos contaba sus cuentos y todos nos pasábamos la noche en vela, muertos de miedo. Y al día siguiente íbamos a buscarla para que nos contara más. Pero los Otros no me dan miedo ya.- dijo Lyanna, alzando una ceja.- Mi hermano Benjen está en el Muro, y no dejará que pase ninguno.

-Jon quiso unirse a la Guardia de la Noche- dijo Arya- Pero tío Benjen no lo dejó.

La reina se alzó para mirarla, dejando que las conchas que había recogido cayeran al agua.

-¿En serio? No. Ese no es lugar para Jon.

-Lo mismo dijo tío Ben. Dijo que esperara unos años antes de unirse a la Guardia.

-Muy bien dicho, Benjen.- alabó Lyanna-La Guardia de la Noche es un lugar honorable en el que servir, pero no es para Jon. Además, estoy segura de que el principal motivo por el que quiere unirse a la Guardia es porque no se sentía a gusto en Invernalia. No te ofendas, pero tu madre no se ha portado bien con ese niño.

-Él no tiene culpa de nada. Nunca entendí porqué madre le hacía pagar por los pecados de padre…

-Ser madre debe de ser difícil…-musitó ella, con los ojos perdidos en el agua- Ned tuvo a Jon a los pocos meses de su matrimonio. Catelyn debió de verlo como una afrenta. Y Jon es el recuerdo constante de esa afrenta. Ella es una dama sureña, y una dama sureña jamás echa en cara nada a su marido. Así que la pagó con el crío. Y supongo que siempre temió que le quitara el lugar a sus hijos. Si Ned hubiera hecho que letigimizaran a Jon, hubiera quedado segundo en la línea de sucesión, por delante de Bran. Y si a Robb le ocurriera algo, los Dioses no lo permitan, Jon sería el heredero de Invernalia. El corazón de una madre está lleno de temores.- suspiró- Pero eso no importa. Ahora Jon está aquí y nosotras nos encargaremos de que sea feliz y nunca más piense en la Guardia de la Noche. Tal vez deberíamos buscarle una esposa ¿no crees?

A Arya no le hacía ninguna gracia compartir el afecto de Jon con otra, pero si eso significaba que se iba a quedar cerca, estaba dispuesta.

-Buscaremos a alguien apropiada- continuó Lyanna- Tal vez la heredera de una casa no muy grande. Los Mormont. Creo que la heredera es una mujer, ya que el chico huyó a las Ciudades Libres cuando lo pillaron con esclavos.

-Creo que la heredera está ya casada.

-Lástima. Ya pensaré en alguien. Al torneo llegarán un montón de chicas buscando marido.

-No creo que a Jon le haga mucha ilusión que le arregles un matrimonio, tía.

-No le estoy arreglando nada. Solo traeré un montón de chicas bonitas, a ver si surge la chispa. ¿Sabes quién es perfecta para él? Margaery Tyrell. Pero ese viejo de Mace no consentirá en que su hija se case con un bastardo…-añadió con decepción.- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. ¿Y tú, Arya? ¿No quieres casarte?

-¿Eh? ¡Puaj!

Lyanna se echó a reír.

-Yo también pensaba eso a tu edad. Pero me prometieron con Robert igualmente. Él era guapo y apuesto, aguerrido. Pero no soy estúpida. Tuvo su primera bastarda a los dieciséis, antes de la boda, de la rebelión. Cuando me comprometieron con él me quejé, amenacé, luché, incluso lloré. Pero no sirvió de nada. Tarde o temprano, más pronto que tarde, Ned te buscará un marido. Y tampoco creo que a Sansa le queden muchos días de soltería.

Arya se mordió el labio. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, sabía que Lyanna tenía razón.

-No creo que sea tan horrible. Ned te quiere. No te casará con ningún viejo, o alguien cruel. Os quiere demasiado para eso, a ti y a Sansa. Pero es algo que hacen todos los señores cuando llega la hora. Necesitan afianzar sus casas con alianzas. Y no hay mejor alianza que la delo matrimonio. Él lo sabe. Lo padeció en sus carnes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No debería hablar contigo de esto- dijo Lyanna- Pero no quiero que odies a tu padre, no quiero que lo veas como alguien que comercia con sus hijos. Sabes que tu padre no estaba prometido con tu madre, si no que era mi hermano Brandon quien lo estaba, y que cuando éste murió, tuvo que ocupar su lugar y casarse con Catelyn. Pero lo que no sabes es que tu padre estaba enamorado de otra.

Arya se quedó sin palabras, posiblemente, por primera vez en su vida.

-Él la amaba y ella lo amaba. Supongo que se hubieran casado cuando llegara loa hora. Pero tu padre tuvo que casarse con tu madre y ella murió.

-¿Quién era?

-Se llamaba Ashara Dayne. Era muy hermosa. Se tiró desde lo alto de una torre cuando Ned…cuando Ned mató a su hermano, que guardaba la torre donde yo estaba, allá en Dorne.- Lyanna carraspeó.- Pero dejemos ese tema. Ni siquiera tenía que haberte contado esto. Júrame que no se lo dirás a Ned. Ahora es feliz con tu madre. No quiero traer recuerdos dolorosos. No se lo cuentes a nadie.

-No soy una chivata.

-Ni siquiera a Jon.

-Pero…

-No, Arya.

-Pero Jon quiere saber quién es su madre- se quejó Arya- Padre no quiere contarnos nada. Si hay una posibilidad de que sea lady Ashara…

-No lo es. Cierto que lady Ashara tuvo un hijo, pero fue una niña y nació muerta. Dicen que tenía a la niñita en brazos cuando se arrojó al mar.

-Oh.- musitó Arya, desilusionada.

-No importa quien fuera la madre de Jon, Arya- dijo Lyanna- Importa la gente que lo quiere. Bran lo quiere. Ned lo quiere. Robb lo quiere. Sansa lo quiere. Rickon, tú, yo…nosotros lo queremos. Su madre…puede que un día lo quisiera, pero pensara que estaba mejor con su padre, que es un gran señor. Puede que muriera.- se mordió el labio- Para tu padre fue muy duro mancillar el honor de tu madre y el suyo propio llevando a Jon a Invernalia. Podría haber pagado a alguien para que lo criara, o entregarlo a sus banderizos para lo mismo, como hace Robert. Así habría mantenido su honor intacto. Pero no lo hizo.

Arya frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? Hubiera sido lo más fácil.

-Somos Stark, Arya. No lo olvides. Nosotros hacemos lo que es correcto, por encima de nuestros propios intereses. Ya lo comprobarás, el día en que llegue la hora de elegir.

* * *

-Pentos

Dany apenas recordaba cómo eran las cosas antes de vivir en _la DoncellaTímida._

Sabía que antes había vivido con Ser Willen Darry en una casa de Braavos, una casa con un limonero en el patio y una puerta roja. Ella fue feliz allí. Pero Ser Willen murió y un día vino una septa de cabellos castaños y los llevó con ellos.

Así fue cómo llegaron al barco de pértigas que sería su hogar.

Dany no podría olvidar jamás la cara que puso Viserys cuando le pusieron delante a un niño de pelo azul y le dijeron que era el legítimo heredero de los Siete Reinos. Por encima de Viserys.

Desde entonces Viserys empezó a darle miedo. Pero no importaba, porque estaban Griff, Pato, Haldon, Lemore y el Joven Griff, que nunca permitirían que le hiciera daño.

Ellos la habían acogido y cuidado. Lemore le contaba cosas sobre Poniente y Aegon jugaba con ella al cyvasse. Viajaban de ciudad en ciudad en el barco de pértigas y el sol les tostó la piel y les aclaró el cabello. El Joven Griff lo llevaba teñido de azul, que hacía que sus ojos parecieran del mismo color, pero Viserys y ella no. Si alguien preguntaba, eran huérfanos lysenos. Los lysenos tenían rasgos cabello rubio y ojos púrpuras. En las Ciudades Libres había tal revoltijo de razas y culturas que a nadie le extrañaba ver lysenos con tyroshis. Aunque siempre se preguntó porqué Joven Griff tenía que teñirse el cabello religiosamente cada semana y no podía decir que era lyseno como ellos. Es demasiado peligroso le respondió Griff. Se parece demasiado a el príncipe Rhaegar

Aún así, pese a los miedos e intrigas, ella había sido feliz allí. Era una vida sencilla, humilde. Ellos la habían protegido, la habían hecho feliz. Eran su familia. Así que era justo que ella hiciera esto por ellos.

Pensaba en eso, una y otra vez, allí sentada, con Khal Drogo, _su marido_, a su lado. Viserys y los demás estaban sentados bajo ellos, en un lugar de menos honor, pero Joven Griff y Lemore giraban la cabeza hacia ella constantemente, con miradas de preocupación en el rostro. Eso le daba ánimos. Se preocupaban por ella.

``Estoy entregándole un ejército a mi sobrino. Estoy ayudando a su causa. Cuando él se siente en el Trono de Hierro, me llevará a casa.´´ Joven Griff, o mejor dicho, Aegon, se lo había prometido. Le había jurado que una vez estuviera en el Trono de Hierro no tendría que seguir siendo la esposa del khal, si no lo deseaba. Y Pato le había asegurado que él se ocuparía de que el niño cumpliera su palabra.

``Lo soportaré, ya veréis´´ se dijo ``Conseguiré ese ejército. Al fin y al cabo, no seré la única. Viserys y Aegon también se casarán por conveniencia. Y pronto, ya no queda mucho, estaremos de vuelta. En casa´´

* * *

-Yo debería haber ido con Daenerys- se quejó Viserys- A Vaes… a donde quiera que fuera que se la llevan.

-Es una tradición dothraki- explicó Lemore- ¿Acaso tú eres un dothraki?

-¿Y si se le llevan y no vuelven? ¿Y si no nos dan a los guerreros.

-Illyrio aseguró que lo haría.- dijo Griff-Illyrio nunca nos ha mentido.

-Hasta ahora.- añadió Viserys.

-Basta ya.- dijo Griff- Deja de quejarte. Khal Drogo cumplirá su promesa. Tú has ido porque era demasiado peligroso. Un solo desliz, una ofensa y perderíamos el ejército.

-O la vida- añadió Pato- He escuchado muchas historias sobre los dothraki, y en ninguna hablaban de amabilidad y compasión.

-¿Creéis que Dany estará bien?- preguntó Aegon. –Tal vez no debimos dejarla sola… yo podría haber ido con ella.

-Estará bien.-dijo Lemore- El magister no la habría entregado a alguien que la fuera a hacer daño. Además, tú tienes otro sitio al que ir.

-Y qué más da- bufó Viserys- Ya ha cumplido con su papel. Se ha casado con el bárbaro ese.

-Entonces cuando tú te cases con Arianne Martell y tengamos las lanzas de Dorne, ya no nos servirás de nada y nos dará igual lo que te pase. ¿Es eso así, Viserys?- preguntó Lemore con gesto sarcástico.

-Es distinto. Yo soy el príncipe de Rocadragón.

-Solo hasta que Aegon tenga un hijo- dijo Griff.- El príncipe de Rocadragón es el heredero al trono.

-Serás el señor de Dorne cuando muera Mace Tyrell.- explicó Haldon- Príncipe de Dorne y de la corona, hermano del Rey y miembro del consejo, si así lo deseas. Yo no me quejaría demasiado. Y Dany será khalesi, y princesa de la corona. Los dothrakis no viven mucho, son demasiado violentos. Entonces podrá casarse con quien quiera. Podríamos casarla con el heredero de Roca Casterly. Obviamente, mataremos a Tywin Lannister y a sus hijos, pero la chica está casada y tiene dos varones. Si casamos a Dany con uno de ellos tendremos todo el oro de la Roca.

-No adelantes tanto- dijo Lemore.-Primero sentemos al niño en el trono.

-¿Qué pasará con los Lannister?- preguntó Aegon- Cuando vean que llevamos las de ganar y que no vamos a aliarnos con los que mataron a mi señora madre y a mi hermana mayor. Tienen mucho oro. con oro se pagan ejércitos.

-Apoyarán a Robert, porque saben que si ganamos no habrá perdón. Será complicado, porque Tywin es un gran estratega y la flota de los Greyjoy lo apoyará, porque tiene a esa hija suya casada con el mayor. Pero para entonces tendremos Dorne, la Compañía Dorada, los dothrakis y el Norte. Otras Casas se nos unirán. Los Tyrell siempre han sido fieles a los Targaryen y los Tully apoyarán a los Stark, seguro. La hija favorita de Lord Hoster está casada con lord Stark. Y puede incluso que el Valle nos ayude, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, porque la señora de éste y lady Stark son hermanas. Cuando vea que podemos ganar, el Banco de Braavos nos respaldará. El oro de la Roca no me asusta.

-La mitad del plan se basa en el apoyo del Norte.- murmuró Aegon- ¿Y qué, si la loba se echa para atrás? O si el Norte no apoya a su hija…

-Las dudas no ganan batallas, Aegon- dijo Griff. –Tú asegúrate de hacer bien tu parte. Del resto ya nos ocuparemos nosotros.

-Y aunque perdamos y muramos todos- sonrió Pato- al menos será divertido intentarlo.

* * *

-Desembarco del Rey.

Lyanna estaba sola, de pie en la galería que daba al patio de la Torre de la Mano.

Desde allí podía ver a sus sobrinos, a todos. Bran, Jon y Arya practicaban esgrima en el patio, ajenos a que su tía los observaba desde arriba. Bran y Arya justaban entre sí, y Jon les daba consejos, observándolos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. A veces se adelantaba y ponía el brazo en una posición o en otra, pero Lyanna no podía oír lo que decían desde allí. Arya llevaba una espada corta y fina en la mano. _Aguja, _le había dicho que se llamaba. Cuando Lyanna tenía su edad siempre quiso tener una espada, pero su padre, lord Rickard, jamás lo consintió.

Y sin embargo, mientras los observaba, no podía dejar de pensar en su propia infancia. Era como ver el pasado repetirse otra vez ante sus ojos. Eso le daba miedo.

``El pasado no puede repetirse´´ le había dicho Varys.``Cada momento es único, distinto del anterior. El pasado solo puede recrearse, como en una obra de teatro. Y ésta vez seremos nosotros quien tiremos de los hilos´´

Miró a los títeres. Jon era tan adusto y serio como Ned. Arya era como ella. Bran era Benjen. Oyendo a Sansa hablar de su familia, estaba claro que Robb era como Brandon. Y Sansa…

``Ella no estaba antes´´ pensó.

Giró el rostro para mirarla. Sansa estaba en el salón de la torre, visible a través de la puerta entornada. Estaba de espaldas a ella, sentada frente a un gran bastidor en el que bordaba con primor y serenidad. El sol que entraba por los ventanales de vidrio amarillo volvía sus cabellos rojos como el cobre.

``El otro tampoco, Rickon. El que está en Invernalia. Pero él no importa. Es demasiado pequeño. Sansa es más una oportunidad que un imprevisto. Aún así…tantos niños, idénticos a los del pasado. No puede ser una coincidencia. Es una señal de los Dioses. Tiene que serla´´

Tenía dos cartas bajo el fajín del vestido. Una estaba muy estropeada, pues venía del Muro.

``Por favor, detente´´ decía la carta. ``Es muy peligroso. Ya sabes cómo acabó todo la última vez. Por favor, Lya, te lo suplico. No quiero más muertes. Aquella vez fue todo un gran error. Una locura. Aún estáis a tiempo. ¿Quién morirá ésta vez, Lya? ¿Quién? Yo me convertí en Hermano Juramentado para lidiar con mi sentimiento de culpabilidad. Luchar por mi tierra, defenderla de la oscuridad que acecha. Del Invierno. Pero sobre todo para pagar por mis crímenes. Lyanna, por favor. Aún estás a tiempo´´.

``Pero tú no viste los auténticos crímenes pensó Lyanna. Aún tengo las capas. Varys las guardó para mí. Las capas ensangrentadas donde estuvieron envueltos los cuerpos de los hijos de Rhaegar, y de su esposa. Poco importa que Aegon hubiera sido ya cambiado. Un bebé muerto es un bebé muerto. Y la niña era la auténtica Rhaenys. Era demasiado mayor, demasiado conocida. Me dijeron que la reina lloró a mares cuando supo que solo podrían salvar a uno de sus hijos. ¿Eso no son crímenes, Benjen? Padre, Brandon…ellos eran señores, guerreros armados. ¿Acaso la niña tenía una espada? ¿Había recibido Aegon, de meses de edad, sus espuelas de caballero?´´

Lyanna volvió a su despacho y quemó la carta de Benjen.

``Lo siento, hermano´´ pensó mientras removía las cenizas para destruir cualquier evidencia.

Luego sacó la otra carta de su fajín y comenzó a responderla.

``¿Ves, Arya? Un Stark siempre hace lo correcto...al precio que sea´´


	3. Chapter 3

3: Antes del torneo:

-Desembarco del Rey.

-¿Es verdad que vosotros también tenéis lobos?- preguntó Gendry.

-Sí, todos tenemos uno- explicó Bran-Los encontraron padre, Robb y Jon en el Bosque de los Lobos. Bueno, Theon también iba, pero él no tiene lobo, porque él no es un Stark. Jon tampoco, pero aunque no tenga el apellido, es nuestro hermano. Así que es un Stark por dentro y tiene lobo.- Tenía la sensación de que no se había explicado bien, pero Gendry lo entendió. Gendry siempre lo entendía todo.

-Ya lo he visto.- dijo Gendry.- Ese blanco, con los ojos rojos.

-Mi lobo se llama Verano, y es gris. Todos son grises, menos Fantasma, que es el de Jon, y Peludo, que es el de Rickon y es negro.

-¿Rickon? ¿Quién es Rickon?

-Es mi hermano pequeño. Se quedó en Invernalia con madre y Robb. Robb es mi hermano mayor. Su lobo se llama Viento gris.

Gendry escuchaba atentamente mientras terminaba de grabar los últimos detalles del emblema de los Stark en el ricasso de la espada.

-¿Y el de tu hermana? ¿Cómo se llama el suyo?

-Dama.

Gendry frunció el ceño pero no alzó la vista del trabajo que hacía.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Gendry.- No hubiera imaginado que a lady Arya le gustasen ese tipo de nombres.

-¿Arya? No, Dama es la loba de Sansa, mi hermana mayor. La loba de Arya se llama Nymeria, como la reina Rhoynar que conquistó Dorne.

-Eso ya encaja más con ella.- respondió Gendry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.-Aunque no sé para qué necesita un lobo. Estoy seguro de que podría arrancarles las gargantas a sus enemigos ella sola.

Hacía dos semanas que Bran conocía a Gendry, y ya lo consideraba un amigo. En realidad, su único amigo en Desembarco. Hacía dos semanas que Arya había encargado a Tobho Mott, el mejor herrero de todo Poniente (o eso decía él) que hiciera una espada para Jon, que finalmente había accedido a ser caballero, para deleite de Sansa y tía Lyanna. Y diariamente, Arya y Bran acudían a la herrería a comprobar los avances de la espada. No tenían nada mejor que hacer, de todas formas.

Gendry, que estaba a punto de terminar su aprendizaje, fue el encargado de hacerla, y Bran podía decir que al principio no estaba muy contento, ni con las visitas, ni con el diseño que le entregó Arya hecho por ella misma. Pero se guardó bien de decirlo. Al menos durante los primeros tres días.

A Bran le caía bien Gendry. Era un poco malhablado, pero no decía nada que no hubiera escuchado antes en el patio de armas de Invernalia. Era un tipo alto y musculoso, y a juzgar por cómo las chicas revoloteaban a su alrededor entre risitas y rubores, apuesto. Tenía el cabello negro y la piel morena. Y unos ojos azul hielo que a Bran le resultaban familiares pero no sabía ubicar. Al principio había mirado a Arya y a Jory con resentimiento en los ojos, pero a Bran no le había hecho mucho caso, y cuando se dio cuenta el niño estaba pegado a la fragua, haciéndole preguntas sobre todo lo que veía. Gendry había pasado de contestar con gruñidos a hacerlo con palabras, lo cual era considerado por Bran como un logro personal.

Y llegó el día en que Arya se dio cuenta de que Gendry había alterado por completo su diseño. Arya le preguntó por qué demonios lo había hecho y Gendry le respondió que porque su diseño no ``valía una mierda´´, palabras textuales. Desde allí la cosa solo había podido empeorar. Al final Jory había tenido que sujetar a Arya mientras Tobho le quitaba el martillo de la mano, con el que pretendía abrir la cabeza a Gendry, mientras éste le gritaba que se fuera a bordar margaritas en una enagua.

Y sin embargo, cuando al día siguiente volvieron a la herrería Arya lo trató como si fuera un amigo personal. Gendry, en cambio, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Se le trababa la lengua y se ponía rojo como la grana. Cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, tenía la vista clavada en Arya.

Bran lo comprendía, claro. Había estado a punto de asestarle un martillazo en toda la cabeza. Era lógico que le tuviese miedo. Y sin embargo cuando le contó su conclusión a Jory, éste se echó a reír y dijo que no era eso. Pero no quiso contarle que era lo que él pensaba.

-¿Qué tal va la espada, Gendry?- preguntó Arya acercándose a ellos.

-Ya estoy terminando, mi señora.

-No me llames así- se quejó ella.

-Eres la hija de un señor. Eres una señora-

-Y tú eres un imbécil. Una señora se pasa el día escogiendo sus palabras, siendo cortés y bordando. ¿Crees que yo hago algo de eso?

-No. Sonrió él- Tú haces ``labores de aguja´´

Así era como lo llamaba Sansa a cuando Arya practicaba con Aguja, las pocas veces que alguien preguntaba por ella.

-Esto ya está- murmuró Gendry, soplando las esquirlas de acero quie habían quedado de tallar el escudo.-Tu espada está lista, mi señora.

Ésta vez Arya no le dijo nada porque estaba muy ocupada admirando la espada. Verdaderamente, Gendry era un auténtico artista. La espada estaba hecha en acero valyrio de verdad, con la empuñadura en cuero curtido y plata. Los gavilanes tenían labrados el lema de los Stark ``Se acerca el Invierno´´, mientras que en el ricasso venía el escudo. La vaina era de cuero negro tachonada en plata.

-Es extraordinaria, Gendry- murmuró, cogiéndola para calibrar su peso- Casi estoy tentada a quedármela yo.

-Esa es muy pesada para ti- dijo Gendry- Tú necesitas otra más ligera.

-¿Qué puñetas sabrás tú lo que necesito?

-Es un buen trabajo, muchacho- dijo Jory, tomando la espada de manos de Arya.- Tobho dice que estás terminando tu aprendizaje.

-Así es, mi señor. En un mes habré terminado. Tobho me ha ofrecido un puesto aquí, como segundo herrero.

-Eso está muy bien, pero si algún día te apetece cambiar de aires, en Invernalia hay lugar para ti, no lo olvides.

-¡Eso es, Gendry!- exclamó Arya, juntando las manos- ¡Vente a Invernalia con nosotros!

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó el chico- ¿Vas a volver a Invernalia?

-No pienso quedarme en éste maldito lugar toda mi vida- gruñó Arya- En cuanto pase el torneo, pienso pedirle a padre que me deje volver a casa.

-No va a querer- dijo Bran- Se supone que te han traído para refinarte. No te has refinado nada. Además, en Invernalia estará la septa Mordane. Como no estará Sansa, seguro que está todo el día contigo. Eso es peor que estar aquí.

Arya frunció el ceño. Seguro que en eso no se había parado a pensar.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, enano.- gruñó.-No pienso quedarme aquí, eso desde luego.

Bran se encogió de hombros. Arya podría decir lo que quisiera. Pero al fin y al cabo, no es como si tuviera otro sitio donde ir.

-¿Qué dices, Gendry?- preguntó Arya- Vente con nosotros. Aquí solo harás juguetitos para gente rica, pero en Invernalia harás espadas de verdad para guerreros de verdad.

-¿Juguetitos para gente rica?- Gendry alzó una ceja-Juraría que eso es lo que he hecho para vos ahora mismo.

-Eso es distinto.- se defendió Arya, volviendo a coger la espada.-¿Te vienes con nosotros?

-Deja al muchacho tiempo para pensar, Arya- dijo Jory- Al fin y al cabo, no vas a ningún sitio hasta después del torneo.

Arya no pareció muy contenta con la idea, pero asintió.

-Muy bien, Gendry. Nos vemos después del torneo.

* * *

-Pentos:

-Ha llegado una carta de Dany- dijo Viserys, acercándose a Aegon.-Al parecer ya han llegado a Vaes Dorraki ese.

-Vaes Dothrak- corrigió Lemore.

-Que más dará. Y está embarazada, dice.- añadió Viserys con desprecio.- Parece muy feliz de llevar el cachorrito del Khal en el vientre. Deberíamos hacer que bebiera té de luna.

-No seas tan idiota, Viserys- dijo Lemore.- Si tener un bebé la hace feliz, que lo tenga.

-Eso seguro que hará feliz al khal- añadió Pato-Vamos, flacucho- le dijo a Viserys. Ayúdanos a subir cosas al barco o lárgate. Estorbas.

-Cierra tu sucia boca, plebeyo. Hablas con un príncipe de la corona.

-Pues ahí más allá el rey está cargando bultos. Y la Mano del rey los está ayudando.

-Lo que haga él me trae sin cuidado. Al menos yo me comporto como corresponde a mi rango.

Pato agitó la cabeza y siguió cargando bultos.

-No sé por qué ese plebeyo de pacotilla puede ir a Poniente con Aegon y yo no.

-Con Joven Griff- corrigió Lemore.

-Quiero ir a Poniente con ellos.- se quejó Viserys

.-Tú tenías diez años cuando tuviste que huir de Rocadragón.- explicó Lemore.-La suficiente edad para que alguien te reconozca

-Él se parece mucho a mi hermano- murmuró Viserys.- Aunque no lo recuerdo demasiado bien.

-Es diferente. Con el pelo teñido de azul y tan bronceado, no se parece lo suficiente como para llamar la atención. Además, todo el mundo cree que está muerto, mientras que todos saben que tú estás vivo. Si reconocen el parecido sólo verán a un tiroshi peculiar.

-¿Tú conociste a mi hermano, Lemore?- preguntó Viserys, con curiosidad.

-Conozco a muchas personas.- dijo Lemore-Sobre todo en mis tiempos.

-¡Gente!- gritó Pato-¡Despedíos que nos vamos!

-Niño, abrigate bien.- dijo Ilyrio. Poniente es mucho más frío. En el equipaje he hecho que te pongan una capa de terciopelo espléndida.

-¿El niño va a ese nido de víboras y os preocupa que se resfríe?- se rió Pato.

-Un dragón no teme a las serpientes- replicó Viserys.

-Pues debería- dijo Griff- El veneno adecuado mata a cualquiera. Sea o no dragón. -Se acercó a Aegon y le puso la mano en el hombro. -Ojalá pudiera ir contigo, niño. Pero hay demasiada gente que me conoce en Desembarco. Se responsable. No te pongas en peligros innecesarios. No hables con nadie.

-Tengo veinte años, padre- respondió Aegon rodando los ojos-Soy un adulto, aquí y en Poniente.

"Un adulto que ha pasado toda su vida escondido en un barco, rodeado de gente que daría su vida por él sin dudar, y sin relación apenas con gente del exterior. Y un adulto demasiado confiado. Ese es tu mayor defecto."

-Nosotros cuidaremos bien del niño, Griff.-dijo Haldon.

-No olvides el acento.- dijo Ilyrio.- El acento es muy importante.

Aegon rodó los ojos de nuevo.

-Lo sé.- suspiró.-No paráis de repetirlo.

- Y ten cuidado.- dijo Griff- Si ganas, perfecto, pero si ves que corres peligro te retiras. No puedes arriesgarte. Tu objetivo no es ganar.-

Pero eran palabras vacías, y Jon lo sabía.

Aegon no iba a retirarse, pasara lo que pasara. Volvería victorioso, o no volvería.

"Es demasiado orgulloso. Como todos los Targaryen.´´ A Jon Connigton no le hacía nada de gracia esa parte del plan, le parecía demasiado arriesgada. ``Pero quien no arriesga no gana. Y el plan es bueno." tenía que admitir. "El eunuco y la loba saben pensar." Jon detestaba al eunuco, y aún más a la loba, pero si aliarse con ellos significaba devolver al hijo de su príncipe lo que le pertenecía, lo haría. Aunque tuviera que perdonar a la loba y estrechar la mano del eunuco.

``Ya me libraré de ellos´´ pensó``Una vez que el niño esté en el trono, esos dos no serán necesarios´´. Pensó en Ned Stark, el culpable de su exilio, al que hacía personalmente responsable de la muerte de su príncipe. Ahora era Mano, el puesto que tuvo Jon en su día. ``De él también me ocuparé´´,l pensó.

* * *

-Desembarco del Rey.

Bran buscó el lugar más apartado que pudo. Era un patio interior, cuyas ventanas daban a un ala de la fortaleza que no se usaba nunca. No había guardias cerca, y no había visto a ningún miembro del servicio pasar cerca de allí. Ya llevaba dos días observando ese lugar, para asegurarse de que no lo veía nadie. Si Sansa lo pillaba trepando, lo mandaba de vuelta a Invernalia. Pero es que estaba tan aburrido…Jon estaba todo el día con los caballeros del rey, Arya…a saber donde estaba Arya. Incluso Sansa estaba ocupada, preparando ropa nueva para el torneo. Y él solo y aburrido.

-No me mires así, Verano.- le dijo al lobo.- Le prometí a madre que no treparía más, pero eso fue en Invernalia. Jamás prometí no trepar en Desembarco-

Verano se limitó a ladear la cabeza. Bran se quitó las botas y comenzó a trepar. Las paredes de Desembarco eran más lisas que las de Invernalia, y además él estaba desentrenado, así que le costó más trepar. Pero eso lo hacía más entretenido. Trepó y trepó hasta que Verano no era sino un punto gris en el suelo rojo. Cuando pasó la tercera planta y se detuvo a cobrar aliento por debajo de la ventana del cuarto piso, oyó voces

- No estoy segura de que sea buena idea- aquella era la voz de tía Lyanna. Provenía del interior del edificio.

- Lo es.- era una voz masculina y suave, conocida, pero Bran no pudo identificarla.- Y lo sabéis.

- Sí, - la voz de tía Lyanna sonó derrotada.- lo sé. Pero Ned…

- Ned le ayudara, por supuesto. Hasta que Robert haga algo estúpido y cruel. Cuando vea hasta donde es capaz de llegar Robert, que diferente es del hombre que conoció.

Bran pudo oír a su tía suspirar.

-Va a odiarme después de esto.

-Ned os ama. Siempre os amará.

-¿Y cómo podemos estar realmente seguros de que Ned no apoyará a Robert?

-Vos no visteis lo que pasó cuando Ned volvió y vio los cuerpos de Elia y sus hijos… Casi toda la fe y el amor que tenía por él se desvaneció ese día. Si volvió a dirigirle la palabra fue únicamente por vos.

-Flaco favor fue el que me hizo…-musitó Lyanna.

-No podéis titubear ahora, Su Majestad.

-No lo haré. Cumpliré con mi parte, eso te lo aseguro. Pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme.

-¡Bran!- gritó Sansa desde abajo-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bran se quedó paralizado.

"¿La han oído? ¿Saben que estamos aquí?" miró fijamente hacia la ventana, pero nadie se asomó ni dio muestras de haberlos oído.

"Puede que estén disimulando" pensó, empezando a descender antes de que Sansa volviera a llamarlo y ésta vez los oyeran seguro. Sansa parecía enfadada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Incluso Dama parecía indignada. Bran cogió a Sansa del brazo hasta el interior de un pasillo, fuera del campo de visión de cualquiera que se asomara a la ventana.

-¿Puede saberse qué haces?- se quejó Sansa.- Si escribo a madre contándole que vuelves a trepar volverás a Invernalia tan rápido que no recordarás el viaje. Además, por mucho que la tía sea reina aquí somos invitados. No puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- Pero...he escuchado a la tía Lyanna hablar con alguien.

- Es de muy mala educación escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones de los demás.

- Pero puede ser importante. Hablaban del tío Robert, y de papá, y decían que si el plan salía bien padre se volvería contra Robert y…

- No, basta.- sentenció Sansa.- Ni una palabra más.

- Pero...

- Padre es leal al rey.- la voz de Sansa era dura y hablaba muy despacio, para que le quedara muy claro.- Si no lo fuera, sería alta traición. Un delito que se paga con la muerte. No debes decir eso. Jamás. Bajo ningún concepto.

- Pero la tía...

- Puedes haber escuchado mal la conversación. Por lo que sabemos tía Lyanna podía haber estado recitando una obra de teatro, una poesía o un romance. Si se lo dices a padre se pondrá a la defensiva, y entonces puede levantar sospechas de deslealtad. El puesto de Mano es muy deseado, y hay mucha gente capaz de cualquier cosa por él.

- ¿Y si yo tengo razón? ¿Y si tía Lyanna de verdad planea...algo?

-Abriremos los ojos. Algo así no se planea en poco tiempo. Tiene que haber otras señales. Estaremos prestos a observarlas y cuando estemos seguros hablaremos con padre. No antes. ¿Entendido?-

Bran asintió. ``No me cree´´ pensó. ``Los adultos nunca creen a los niños´´

- Marchémonos antes de que nos vean aquí.-murmuró.

Y no fue hasta que estuvieron de nuevo en la Torre de la Mano que Bran se dio cuenta que estaba descalzo y que se había dejado las botas en el patio. Preguntándose que si alguien veía las botas las reconocería como suyas, fue a recogerlas. Pero cuando abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la torre, las encontró en el umbral.

Al parecer sí que las habían reconocido.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 El Caballero Negro**

- No puedo creerme que me obligues a llevar esto.- bufó Arya.

- Deja de dar tirones a tu vestido- le siseó Sansa.

-¿Padre no viene con nosotros?- preguntó Bran.

-Nos está guardando sitio.- respondió Sansa- Arya, deja de tirarte del escote.

- Se me ve todo

-No se te ve nada porque estás plana.

- Y tú pareces un tomate con ese vestido rojo y el pelo

- La reina nos regaló las telas.- se quejó Sansa.- El encaje myriano rojo para mí y el dupión azul medianoche para Arya. El rojo hace que mi pelo se vea de un tono demasiado subido y ese azul es demasiado intenso para alguien tan joven como Arya, pero tía Lyanna insistió y yo no quería ofenderle.

-¿Por qué demonios tendría que importarle a ella de qué color nos vistiéramos?- se quejó Arya

-Tal vez quiera distinguiros de lejos.- sugirió Bran.- De lejos el cabello de Sansa parece castaño.

-Sí, pero el mío es mucho más oscuro. Y ella es casi una cabeza más alta que yo.- respondió Arya.

- No me culpes porque parezcas una seta. ¿Dónde está Jon?- preguntó Sansa.

- No lo sé- dijo Arya, en un tono neutro que hizo que Bran supiera que mentía.- Ahí está padre. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el sitio en las gradas que les había reservado Ned.

-¿Donde está Jon?- preguntó al verlos llegar.

-No lo sé.- respondió Sansa.

Arya ocupó su sitio y clavó la vista en la liza.

-Tú no sabrás nada; ¿no, Arya?- preguntó Ned alzando una ceja.

-No tengo la menor idea.

Ned se fijó entonces en el vestido de Arya.

-¿Es de Lya?- preguntó.

-No, lo mandé hacer yo- respondió Sansa.

-Ese era su color favorito.- respondió Ned- Pero no lo ha vuelto a llevar desde…no importa. Ahí viene el heraldo.- dijo- Ya empieza el torneo.

-Y pensar que Robert ha hecho organizar un torneo sin blasones- murmuró Sansa.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Bran.

-Significa que cualquiera puede presentarse- explicó Sansa- No hace falta presentar blasones que certifiquen que eres de alta cuna. Cualquiera puede presentarse. Y seguro que se presenta toda la purria de los Siete Reinos.

-Así será más entretenido- dijo Bran.

-Así habrá más pelea sucia- recalcó Sansa.

Apenas había salido el primer caballero, Arya se excusó para ir al baño.

- Te acompaño- se ofreció Sansa.

- No es necesario.- se apresuró a decir Arya, escabulléndose gradas abajo.

- Arya, ni se te ocurra hacer nada- masculló Sansa.

- No seas ridícula. ¿Qué quieres que haga con la mitad de los ojos de Desembarco fijos en las hijas de Ned Stark?

A Sansa se le ocurrían un par de cosas, pero no dijo nada.

Observó a Arya deslizarse por las gradas con la agilidad de un gato, con el ruedo del vestido agitándose a su alrededor debido a las zancadas poco femeninas que daba. No la vio recogerse el vestido una vez rodeó las gradas y echar a correr hacia donde se alzaban los pabellones de los caballeros.

* * *

-¡Por aquí, mi señora!- exclamó Gendry asomado desde una carpa pequeña y verde oscuro. Arya corrió hacia allí, zigzagueando mientras se escondía de los otros caballeros. A nadie le resultaría sospechoso ver a un herrero por ahí, es más, muchos caballeros tenían uno para que les reparasen la armadura, pero las damas sólo acudían a los pabellones de sus paladines tras el torneo.

Arya corrió al pabellón y Gendry cerró la cortina tras ella.

-A cada momento que pasa esto me parece peor idea- mascullo Jon.

Ya tenía la armadura puesta. Eran trozos de armadura sobrantes que Gendry había reunido para ellos. Se ofreció a hacerle una armadura completa, pero Arya le dijo que era necesario que fuera así. En cambio les hizo un maravilloso escudo con la imagen de un arciano en él.

- No sé cómo me habéis convencido para hacer esto- dijo Gendry.- Vosotros sois nobles, yo no soy más que un herrero de mierda. Si nos pillan...

- No te pasará nada, Gendry.- le aseguró Arya.- No seas tan cobarde.

Gendry la miró, torvo.

- No soy un cobarde. Sólo que no entiendo qué hacéis imitando al Caballero Risueño ese.

- El Caballero del Árbol Sonriente.- corrigió Jon.

- Sólo es un cuento.

- No lo es.- corrigió Arya.- Padre lo vio. Aunque él nunca nos contó la historia.

-¿Quién lo hizo, entonces?- Jojeen, el hijo de uno de los abanderados de padre.

- Tengo que salir ya- dijo Jon- Mi prenda, Arya, y mi bendición.

Arya se quitó una de las cintas de seda de la manga y se la ató a Jon alrededor del brazo. Luego éste se arrodilló y ella le puso la mano en la cabeza. Jon se puso el casco entonces y bajó su visera

- Allá voy- suspiró. Tras los raíles de acero, su voz parecía otra.- Deseadme suerte.

Arya y Gendry se quedaron en la puerta de la carpa. El Caballero del Árbol Sonriente no tenía escudero, y lo vieron marchar sólo en busca de su caballo, con la lanza en la mano y el pendón en la otra: un arciano en un fondo verde oscuro. Como lo había bordado Arya, no era precisamente perfecto, pero serviría.

Enfrente de ellos había una carpa grande y negra como la tinta, sin ningún emblema a la vista.

-¿De quién será?- preguntó Arya.

- A ver si va a ser otro imitador del Caballero Risas ese...- sugirió Gendry.

- Caballero del Árbol Sonriente.- dijo Arya.

Justo entonces la carpa negra se abrió y surgió de ella un escudero grande como un oso, un heraldo de gesto serio y finalmente u caballero envuelto en una armadura negra como la noche y reluciente como un espejo, sin escudo de armas a la vista.

- No lleva ningún arciano en el escudo ¿no?-preguntó Arya.

- No. No lleva nada en el escudo. ¿No puede ser el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente sin uno, ¿no?

-No; lo único que le identificaba era el arciano.- respondió Arya.

- Parece temible.- admitió Gendry.

-Eso es sólo porque va de negro.- gruño Arya, disgustada ante la idea de que alguien pudiera hacerle sombra a su hermano.- Seguro que debajo de esa armadura es enclenque y pálido.

El escudero se echó a reír.

- Que bien te ha calado, muchacho.- le dijo al caballero.

Incluso desde debajo del yelmo se le oyó rechinar los dientes.

- No sois de por aquí ¿verdad?- preguntó Gendry.

-¿Tanto se nos nota el acento?- preguntó el heraldo.

Gendry negó con la cabeza.

- Es la armadura.- dijo Gendry -Soy herrero y nunca había visto armaduras como esa.

- Has acertado, chico.- dijo el heraldo.- Venimos de Tirosh.

Gendry fruncio el ceño, como hacía siempre que no entendía algo.

- Eso está al otro lado del mar- explicó Arya- En las Ciudades Libres. Vuelvo a las gradas, Gendry. Volveré después de que J...de que El Caballero del Árbol Sonriente pase la primera ronda.-

-¿El Caballero del Árbol Sonriente?- preguntó el caballero de negro, una vez Arya ase hubo marchado.-¿A qué se refiere?

Gendry se encogió de hombros. Si se le escapaba algo, Lady Arya lo mataba.

- Tienes buen ojo para las armaduras, chico.- dijo el heraldo- Y nosotros no tenemos herrero. ¿Tienes ya amo?

Gendry asintió.

- Trabajo para los Stark de Invernalia.

Los tres se miraron.

- Entonces, la dama que acaba de irse...

- La dama que acaba de irse me sacaría las tripas por la oreja y las usaría para estrangularme si digo quien es.- dijo Gendry, volviendo a entrar en el pabellón.

* * *

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Sansa.

- Ser Jaime ha desmontado a ser Loras.- la informó Bran.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?- preguntó Arya, sentándose.

- Un caballero sin blasón.- respondió Sansa con tono desdeñoso.

Jon salió a la liza, con su armadura a trozos y el escudo del arciano. Arya permaneció todo lo impasible que pudo, tratando de no atraer la tención sobre sí misma.

Todo aquel que estuvo en el Torneo de la Falsa Primavera contuvo el aliento.

- Es el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente.

- ¿Es el mismo?

-¿Quién es?

-Ha vuelto…

Incluso con Bran y Sansa de por medio Arya pudo oír a su padre jadear.

- Es imposible.- musitó.

-¿Es el del cuento, padre?- preguntó Bran.

- No. No puede ser.- Sus ojos volaron hacia el palco real, donde el rey y la reina comentaban el suceso. La reina parecía especialmente irritada.- Debe de ser un imitador.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Arya- Si nadie descubrió quién era, podría ser cualquiera.

- Arya tiene razón.- asintió Sansa. Luego aferró el brazo de Arya y le clavó las uñas. Y en un susurro que nadie más pudo oír dijo:- Como ese caballero sea Jon tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabras.

"Mierda" pensó Arya.

- Y como pierda y nos ponga en evidencia...

- No perderá.

-Se va a enfrentar a los mejores caballeros del reino.- señaló Sansa.

-Esos son todos unos idiotas.

Sansa rodó los ojos.

Aún así Arya se sintió más cómoda cuando Jon derribó a lord Beric.

Estaba buscando una excusa para poder levantarse e ir en busca de Jon y Gendry cuando el público volvió a exclamar, asombrado.

El caballero negro había salido a liza, para enfrentarse a ser Loras.

-¿Otro caballero sin blasón?- preguntó Ned.- Menudo torneo.

- A mí ni me mires- susurró Arya ante la mirada acusatoria de Sansa- A éste no lo conozco de nada.

Los aplausos y vítores se alzaron cuando desmontó a ser Loras. Arya se mordió el labio. No habían vitoreado así a Jon.

-¿De dónde es?- preguntó Ned en voz alta- Nunca había visto una técnica así. Tiene que venir del otro lado del mar.

Arya apretó los labios. No le gustaba ese tipo. Estaba robando la atención a Jon. Se suponía que el regreso del Caballero del Árbol Sonriente iba a causar sensación. Y ahora venía ese cretino de vete a saber qué oscura axila de las Ciudades Libres y le robaba toda la atención. Arya volvió a escabullirse, ésta vez demasiado furiosa para que le importara las malas miradas de padre y Sansa.

* * *

Llegó al pabellón de Jon sudada y con el cabello escapando del moño.

- Tienes que ganar a ese cretino.- bufó.

Gendry estaba asegurando la armadura de Jon.

- ¿El caballero negro? Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, hermanita.

- ¿De dónde puñetas ha salido?- masculló - ¿Y ese nombre? El Caballero Negro. Qué poco original.

- Nosotros estamos imitando a otro caballero- dijo Jon.

-¡No estamos hablando de eso!- chillo Arya.

- Tenéis voz de rata cuando chilláis, mi señora. Podríais chillar menos.- dijo Gendry.

- Sois los dos unos idiotas.- resoplo, saliendo del pabellón.

-¿No se supone que teníamos que actuar con discreción?- preguntó Jon desde el interior.-¡No deben verte o me relacionarán contigo!

-¡A la mierda la discreción! ¡Qué más da, si nadie nos presta atención!

- Teníais razón,Varys- dijo una voz.

La reina estaba allí, enfrente de ella, junto con el consejero gordo y calvo. Ambos iban envueltos en capas de aspecto rústico y barato, pero Arya reconocería la silueta de su tía, la suya propia, en cualquier lado, por no mencionar su voz.- Supongo que si entro ahí veremos a nuestro querido Jon ataviado con la armadura del Caballero del Árbol Sonriente.- dijo Lyanna.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?- preguntó Arya.

-¿Siguiéndote, quizás?- Lyanna alzó una ceja- No fuiste muy discreta. Y Varys lo sabe todo.

-¿Y sabe quién es el Caballero Negro?- preguntó ella.

- Desde luego que sí, mi señora.- sonrió Varys.- Pero eso es un secreto.

-Si el nuestro se desvela ¿porqué no el suyo?

-El vuestro no se desvelará, te lo aseguro.- dijo Lyanna.- Puede que Varys y yo seamos unos chismosos, pero desde luego no somos chivatos. No diremos nada a nadie. Sólo te seguimos porque...bueno, digamos que tengo mucho interés en éste imitador.

-¿Porqué?

-Conozco al Caballero original.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Arya, asombrada.

- Yo.- respondió Lyanna.

-¡¿Tú?!-

-No te hagas la sorprendida. Me ofendes. .

-Yo creía que fue Howland Reed…- murmuró Arya.

-Después de que le dieran una paliza, el pobre no estaba para justar mucho. No, querida sobrina. Fui yo. Benjen me ayudó con la armadura y a conseguirlos trozos de armadura y a pintar el arciano en el escudo. Así fue como conocí a Rhaegar.

Arya se mordió el labio. Era la primera vez que alguien mencionaba a Rhaegar desde que Arya puso un pie en Desembarco.

-El rey Aerys le mandó seguirme, y me encontró.

-Pero el cuento dice…

-Que solo encontró mi escudo, lo sé. Yo le dije que si me descubría, estaría en problemas serios. Mi padre no era tan comprensivo como Ned, eso te lo aseguro. Entonces él me pidió el escudo y juró no delatarme. Y no lo hizo. Apreciaría que tú tampoco lo hicieras.

-No lo haré. ¿Vas a decirle a Jon que sabes que él está imitándote?

-No. Pero quiero que se retire.

-¿Por qué?- jadeó Arya.

-Porque tiene posibilidades de vencer. Pero yo quiero que gane el Caballero Negro.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!-

-Lo tiene. Y lo verás. A su debido tiempo.- dijo Lyanna- Haz que Jon se retire. Es por su bien. El Caballero Negro puede ser bastante violento, y está empeñado en ganar.

-Jon desmontará a tu idiota y ganará el torneo- siseó Arya.

Lyanna se limitó a reírse.

-Creí que la que vivía entre sueños e ilusiones era Sansa, pero ya veo que tenéis mucho más en común de lo que creía. Muy bien, querida sobrina. Seguid jugando, si queréis. Ya veremos quién gana el juego.

* * *

Y cuando el Caballero Negro desmontó a Jon en las finales, la reina sonreía desde su palco.

Arya, en cambio, no parecía muy contenta.

Cuando el Caballero Negro se quitó el yelmo, revelando su hermoso rostro, con su piel bronceada y sus ojos azul cobalto, los vítores se multiplicaron.

-¡Qué guapo es!- exclamó Sansa-¡Nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo antes!

-Si tiene el pelo azul- bufó Arya, furiosa.-Y parece una chica.

-Y cuando tú te pones pantalones pareces un chico. Ya estáis en tablas.

-Humpf.

Las ovaciones seguían mientras el caballero, todo sonrisas, daba vueltas por la liza, todo orgulloso, con la corona de rosas invernales en la punta de su lanza.

-Míralo- gruñó Arya- Va a reventar de lo satisfecho que está. Maldito imbécil.

-Pues ese imbécil viene hacia aquí.- dijo Bran.

-Va a darte la corona, Sansa. Mejor me largo antes de que lo tenga cerca y no pueda resistir la tentación de escupirle en un ojo.-No le dio tiempo a ponerse en pie.

El Caballero negro le tendió la corona.

-Lady Arya- dijo- Vos sois mi Reina de la Juventud Y Belleza.

-Recógela- le susurró Sansa- Recógela y agradéceselo. Y por lo que más quieres, sonríe.

-Er…muchas gracias por la corona, mi señor- dijo- es muy bonita.

Sansa reprimió el deseo de quitarle la corona y darle golpes con ella. Menuda forma de agradecer que te nombraran Reina de la Juventud y Belleza.

-¿No vais dar un nombre mi hermana, ser?- preguntó Sansa.

-Griff.- respondió- Mi nombre es Griff.

Inclinó la cabeza ante Arya y marchó galopando fuera de la liza.

-¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?- preguntó Bran.

Más tarde, cuando buscaran al vencedor del torneo para honrarlo en el banquete nadie lograría encontrarlo. Solo su heraldo acudió a recoger el premio del torneo, y a éste tampoco se le vio después de aquello.

No sería hasta más tarde, cuando Arya desapareciera de Desembarco del Rey, que alguien hablaría del parecido del Caballero Negro con el príncipe Rhaegar, o el de Arya con la reina.


End file.
